White christmas
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: songfic inspirée par celle de eric.clutter, sur la même chanson  à savoir "White christmas" chantée à l'origine par Bing Crosby, puis par d'autre,y compris Ikuta Toma . Référence à ma fic "Un noël pas comme les autres". Pairing suggéré : Akame


**"I'm dreaming of a white christmas,**  
><strong>Just like the ones I used to know"<strong>

**Cette chanson, je l'entend diffusée en sourdine par des haut-parleurs dans la rue. Je n'en identifie pas l'interprète, mais l'orchestration me laisse penser qu'elle est ancienne. Il a neigé cette nuit. De gros flocons blancs ont transformé l'extérieur en cocon ouaté. Tout semble asourdi, plus doux, plus triste aussi et presque moins réel. Il est tôt le matin. Très même, car il n'y a personne dans la rue où je me trouve et le jour ne se lève qu'à peine. J'ai froid et relève le col de mon blouson en cuir pour tenter de me protéger d'une bourasque glaciale. J'ai presque l'impression d'être à Tokyo car, après tout, la neige est la même pour tous, quel que soit l'endroit de la planète où on se trouve. Sur le bord du trottoir, je shoote dans une motte scintillant à la lueur pâle des lampadaires et lève les yeux vers le ciel. A-t-il neigé là-bas aussi, comme c'est très souvent le cas à noël ? C'est probable.**

**"Where the treetops glisten,**  
><strong>And children listen,<strong>  
><strong>To hear sleigh bells in the snow"<strong>

**Nous sommes les 24 décembre. Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de noël et je suis seul . Dans quelques heures à peine, les rues vont s'emplir de badauds pressés de faires leurs derniers achats ; d'enfants n'attendant plus que le passage de ce Père Noël qu'ils aiment tant, en s'émerveillant devant les vitrines des magasins de jouets. Tout est si différent ici, c'est réellement une autre culture et je me sens encore déraciné. Je suis seul. Bien plus que je ne le pensais même. Je m'en rend davantage compte en cette période, que je passais toujours avec eux. J'ai envie de les appeller, mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de leur réaction après des mois de silence.**

**"I'm dreaming of a whote christmas,**  
><strong>With every christmas card I write"<strong>

**Mon regard s'arrête sur la devanture d'une papeterie. Là, entre les guirlandes lumineuses, les boules colorées et têtes de rennes en feutrine, une ribambelle de cartes de voeux bigarées semble me faire signe. Je reste un moment à les regarder, pensif. Je détiens ma solution. Si leur parler parait impossible, leur écrire est plus simple. Du moins en théorie, car il me faut encore trouver les mots.**

**"May your days be merry and bright,**  
><strong>And may your christmases be white"<strong>

**C'est un bon début, bien que plutôt classique. Mais c'est noël, alors écrire des choses basiques est toléré, je suppose. Ils me connaissent. Ils ne m'en voudront pas pour la banalité de mon introduction, ils ont bien assez de choses à me repprocher comme ça. Je n'ai pas encore acheté ces cartes, mais je pense déjà à ce que je vais y inscrire. C'est stupide, mais j'ai l'impression que ça me rapprochera d'eux, que ça gomera la distance que j'ai mise entre nous par mon choix de les abandonner. Ils me manquent. Tous les cinq. Mais lui surtout. En laissant Kazuya, j'ai laissé une grande part de moi là-bas. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'accompagne, mais je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer encore plus égoïste en le lui demandant. Et pourtant il me manque tellement que penserà lui m'arrache presque le coeur.**

**"I'm dreaming of a white christmas,**  
><strong>With every christmas card I write.<strong>  
><strong>May your days be merry and bright,<strong>  
><strong>And may your christmases are white."<strong>

**Malgré moi, des larmes coulent sur les cartes que j'ai finalement achetées. Je tente de les chasser pour me concentrer sur ce que j'écris, mais elles glissent sur mes joues et tombent sur mes mots. C'est sa carte que je rédige. Ceci expliquant cela. J'essaye de lui dire ce que je ressens, de m'expliquer sur ce qu'il sait déjà... mais tout semble dérisoire et je me demande à quoi bon, alors qu'il doit toujours m'en vouloir. Finalement, je barre chaque ligne laborieusement écrite et, sur le peu de place restant, j'inscrit ces mots ****"Je t'aime. Attends-moi."**


End file.
